Soul Eater: Last friday night
by StarfireLuvRobin7
Summary: Based on the song by Katy perry "Last friday night" feat. T.G.I.F  In this: Our favorite Soul Eater gang throw a party to celebrate the weekend in death city and have some fun ...read the story to find out more.   Read & Review plz, Thank you. ONE-SHOT


"Ow...my head" Maka said and sniffed herself, 'i smell like a minibar' she thought and grimaced.

"mine too..." someone said beside her.

she looked to her right to see a shirtless Soul beside her. She blushed but didn't look away. She saw how bruised his lips looked because they looked purple and a hickie or a bruise on his neck with a bunch of gold glitter on the both of them and her room.

"Soul...your lips..look so purple.." Maka said to him and touched his lips with her index finger.

"Your lips have abit of blood on them..." Soul replied and touched her lips too. They both suddenly gasped, remembering what happened the night before..they were too tipsy and they made out,then falling asleep right after. Maka shot up quickly,but sat right back down and groaned. "ugghhhh...my head...and what day is it today?" Maka asked Soul.

Soul sighed,but looked at the calendar on maka's wall,answering her "Saturday...what happened last night?" Groaning and covering the pillow with his face. They finally decided that they could'nt just sit there,so they walked out of Maka's room to see something that they REALLy didn't want to see.

Black*star lay there on there couch,butt naked lying on top of a naked Tsubaki, with little shot glasses all over them. Maka and Soul both blushed,but made no sound to wake their sleeping visitors. Then, something caught Soul and Maka's attention. They both walked towards the object on the ground, as Maka picked it up...her face blushed the deepest shades of red,as did Soul's. It was a picture of the two kissing and Soul grabbing Maka's boob. Maka didn't know what to do with it.

Just then, Blair walked into the house. "Hey! Wasn't that the greatest party ever last night! You guys were all hella tipsy! ...mostly you and Maka." Blair said to them and winked. "Umm...we don't really know exactly what happened last night..?" Soul said to her, rubbing the back of his head. Sweatdropping at this, Blair smirked and laughed a bit too much to their surpirse. "So you need Blair's help to remember...? What will Blair get if she helps you?" Blair asked and started to be all seductive over Soul. Soul's nose started to bleed, as Maka got angered by this,but let her temper come down and asked Blair again. "Can you just do it for us? ..we really do need help as to how this all happened...all I remember is Liz inviting all of us to a bar and that's it." Maka said.

"Well, there are alot of people still knocked out in the yard of the apartment complex...mostly sexy DJ guys..hehehehe" Blair giggled and walked past the naked couple on the couch,opening the window. Blair motioned Maka and Soul for them to come.

They walked where Balir was and looked out their window to see,maybe, the residents of all the people who lived in death city in their front yard with toilet paper all over the roofs of houses and Blackstar's signature grifittee on the walls. Maka sighed deeply and walked away towards the kitchen,still holding the picture of her and soul. "Um..and do you know anything about this picture?" Maka held up the picture to Blair. "Oh Yeah! You guys wanted me to take this picture of you two and then told me to put it all over the internet and the school!" Blair smiled and grabbed the photo.

She started to dance, and humming to the song "last friday night" by katy perry. 'damn,I'm screwed' both Soul and Maka thought.

Kidd woke up with huge breasts in his face,blushing madly but not moving an inch. 'wtf! I know exactly who's boobs these are..but i don't remember how they got in my face! holy asymmetrical mother of all symmetrical things! I hope nothing bad happened to my hair_' Kidd began to think but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Maka poked her head in. Her eyes bulged and her face was red,but she said "Um...Kid, Blair is going to tell all of us something really important...,So I think you should hear it." Kidd thought about it,but not knowing why. He just decided that he did need to get up anyway and said "Yes,just give me and the girl's a minute." Maka nodded and closed the door. Kidd sighed and nudged Liz and Patty,feeling his hands on both of the girl's backs. They both stirred and said something unintelligable.

Liz opened her eyes and only saw Kidd's hair in her face,feeling a cold breeze run through her body. She noticed that she was only in her pink shinigami bra and panties. Blushing and moving away from Kid, she muttered "Sorry,Kid." Patty snuggled closer to kidd and said "I love you giraffe that looks like Kiddo-kun" Both Liz and Kidd blushed, so Liz nudged her sister hard and said "Patty get up..I-I have a giraffe!"

Patty's eyes shot open and asked "where?" Grabbing her sister and looking for the giraffe. Kidd noticed that Patty was only wearing her yellow giraffe decorated underwear and bar, looking away from her. He got from the cold tile floor in Maka and Soul's bathroom and said "We need to hurry and get into the living room because we're all going to figure out how we got like this." Kidd said,looking into the mirror and freaking out a bit when he saw hickeys all over his neck.

Though he was relieved that he was still fully dressed and nothing happened to his hair. Liz found both her and Patty's clothes in the tub,hurriedly slipping on their clothes.

They all walked out of the bathroom, seeing a blushing Tsubaki only covering herself with a huge bright neon shirt and a groggy Black*star staring intently at the wall only covering himself with a pillow. "before you guys get even more confused about what happened last night..I also recorded a video of you guys,but in sequences.." Balir said,holding up a red video camera,plugging a cord to it, then into the large screen TV. The video began to show how wobbly it was and showing a really drunk Soul then kissing Maka.

It switched to Liz and Patty yelling,running in the dark of the park naked and jumping into a small pond.

-

Tsubaki and Black*star dancing on the tabletops of the bar,with small shot glasses in their hands and around them.

-

Just then, you could see a huge guard guy kicking all of them out of the club and then they all got into Blair's new car and drove off towards the street of 'Death boulevard'. Blair put the camera on herself and thumbed up.

-

Then, it shows Liz and Patty at the mall with a bunch of clothes in their hands. Liz hands the cashier a credit card with the name of 'Death the kidd' on it, the cashier grabs it and slashes it into the little machine. The maching blinks and says 'Maxed Out:No money'. Both Liz and Patty start laughing,drop all the clothes in their hands and run out of the store.

-

Then it shows Maka and Soul making out in Maka's room. Soul ontop of Maka, then Maka gasps and says "Ow!Soul you bit my lip..." Soul smirks and says "oh..I'm sorry, want me to fix that?" Maka blushes and replys very seductively "alright" and they start kissing again,very roughly. Everyone stares at Maka and Soul.

The two just stare at each other and look away,with a deep red of blush on their faces. Just then, theirs a knock at the door. Maka walks to the door and opens it. Two police male guys are there. One of them asked "Are you Maka albarn?" Maka looks a bit confused, while everyone watches the scene play out in front of them with confusion on their face. Maka replys causiously "Yes...did I do something wrong officier?" The other one says "Yes, we have warrent for your arrest...here's your court date. Have a nice day, Albarn." She grabs the little piece of paper and closes the door. "I think I need a ginger ale.." Maka says and sits on the ground."Epic fail" Soul said smirking.

"Woooahhh!THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS AMAZED! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GET A WARRENT MAKA?" Black*star asked,finally being himself again."I don't know..." Maka said, feeling a bit dazed as to how she could've gotten a warrent! "Oh Yeah, Maka! You guys crashed my car in a tree and got out of it fine though..." Blair said, forming into her cat form and jumping out of the window.

Black*star and Soul were both surprised about what happened but they both wanted to do it all again. "Yo,Soul?" Black*star started as they sat up on the roof of the school. "Yeah?" Soul answered, his hands behind his head. "This friday night,let's do it all again?" Black*star asked him quietly. Soul smiled his toothy smile and said "Hell Yeah!" and the two high-fived each other. planning out how this was all going to happen again...


End file.
